familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Augusta County Lists
This page provides a series of lists of persons present in the Rockbridge, Augusta, Orange County area in the 18th and early 19th centuries, that include entries for "John Walker". Buchanans Muster List 1742 Chalkley Vol 2. p. 508 1742 Musters of Augusta County of 1742. Capt. John Buchanan's List:includes John, Joseph, and Alexander Walker. John Buchanan, Captain Will Evins, Lieutenant Josef Catton, Ensign John Mitchell, Sergeant Joseph Kanada James Cooke Charles Donocho Solo Moffett Jas. Sunderlin Will Sayers John Dyche Rob. Catton Charles Gamble Sam Walker Alex. Walker John Walker Joseph Walker Cha. Hays And. Martin John Edmoston Jas. Robinson Ths. Duchart Will Quinn Thomas Williams Jab Anderson Joh Anderson James Anderson Isaac Anderson And. Hays John McCroserce Will Buchanan Rich. Courser Sam Dunlap Will Lonchrage Rob. Dunlap Jams Ecken Will McCantes John Moor Will Moor David Moor Alex. Moor And. Moor Will Mitchel Nathn. Evins John Stephenson James Eken Jas. Greenlee John Paul Mat. Lyle Joh. Gray Ths. McSpedan Joh. Mathews Will Armstrong Rob. Huddon Will Hall Sam. Gray Isaac Taylor Michael O'Docherty Sam McClewer Edw. Boyle Will Humphrey Nathn. McClewer John Philip Weaver Commentary: This record identifies several Walkers in the company of John Buchanan, a near neighbor of the Wigton Walkers on Walkers Creek on Borden's Grant. They are presumed to be Walkers of the Wigton line, but it is not clear precisely to whom they correspond, there are seven Walkers men at this time who would be of age to serve in the militia : Alexander and John, sons of Alexander I, and John, James, Samuel, Alexander and Joseph, sons of Alexander I's brother, John II. Three of these Wigton Walkers are not accounted for in the militia roll. Specifically, James Walker is not included, nor are one of the John Walkers and one of the Alexander Walkers. We can not tell from this records exactly which of the two Alexanders and the two John's are missing. Borden's Deed List Chalkley Vol 1. p. 524 1734-1745 List of deeds recorded in Orange County VA executed by Benjamin Borden, John Patterson November 26 1741 Charles Dohoney February 11 1741-2 Richard Consort March 14 1742-3 Andrew Baxter March 15 1742 William Evans March 13 1742 Robert Culton May 6 1742 Joseph Colton May 6 1742 Charles Hays June 1 1742 George Henderson June 1 1742 James Eakins June 26 1742 William Lockridge June 25 1742 Robert Dunlap June 25 1742 Alexander McClary June 7 1742 John Mathews June 7 1742 James Young June 17 1742 Richard Wood June 17 1742 William Guin July 7 1742 John Buchanan July 15 1742 William Cowden July 10 1742 James Martin July 20 1742 Henry Kirkham July 26 1742 Samuel and William Wood July 6 1742 Gilbert Campbell July 6 1742 Joseph Lapsley July 6 1742 John Gray July 6 1742 Robert Heastane July 6 1742 John Lowery August 16 1742 John Moore August 16 1742 Samuel Dunlap August 16 1742 Samuel McCutchan August 3 1742 Patrick Hays August 16 1742 William Porter August 16 1742 Mathew Lyle August 3 1742 James Trimble August 2 1742 John Shields August 2 1742 John Patterson August 21 1742 William McCanless August 16 1742 Robert Poage October 13 1742 William Fearnley and wife November 25 1742 William Smith September 17 1742 John Steavenson April 11 1743 John Buchanan April 6 1743 Alexander Walker April 14 1743 James Walker April 14 1743 John Walker April 15 1743 James Moore April 13 1743 James Robinson April 15 1743 William Hall April 8 1743 Daniel Lyle April 8 1743 Elizabeth Hunter May 10 1743 John Carr July 7 1743 Debts Due Thomas Stuart Chalkley Vol 3:189 Not dated, c. 1788-1790] Page 244. List of book debts due Thomas Stuart By John Allison (Middle River) James Bates, Jr. John Henderson (shoemaker) James Moore (son to widow) John Walker (Forks) Manis Burgey Samuel Hays (blacksmith) Wm. McClenachan (Doctor) Samuel Wilson (James' brother) James Buchanan (near John Tate's) Wm. Jamison (son to Robert) James McClure (owned A. Reed's place) Thomas Welson (Chesnut Ridge) ditto (Burden's Land) ditto (Christian's Creek) Mr. _____ Oglebay (son to James Brady) John Weir (Smith's cousin) John Bell, son to the widow Wm. Burbridge Wm. Johnston (Brushy (Brusley?) Neck) Wm. Poage (Holston) Alex. Walker (farmer) Wm. Barnett (Rockfish) John Kilpatrick (son to Thomas) Robert Patterson (carpenter) John Wilson (Robert's son) John Caldwell (son Samuel) James Kilpatrick (Thomas' son) Wm. Reed (taylor) James Weir (Jeremiah Teford's father-in-law) John Cock (Mason) John Lyle (widow's son) John Robertson (Providence) Edward Walton Jno. Campbell (son to Henry) Joseph Long (Forks) James Stuart (Providence) John Weir (Hugh's brother) Robt. Campbell (son to widow) Edward Long (taylor) Samuel Steel (Providence) Hugh Weir (Smith) Robt. Cowan (son to James) John Montgomery (wagonmaker) Charles Stuart (millwright) John Weir (Robert's son) William Campbell (Sander's son) Jno. Moore (Abney's place) widow Stuart (Burden's Land) George Taylor (Botetourt) Robt. Campbell (Smith) Robert Mitchell (John's son) John Stuart (taylor) David Steel (Robert's son) Alex. Elliot (son to George) James McCroscery (John's son) John Sinters (Suinters) (Patrick Martin's son) James Walker (son to John) William Fulton (Bigham's son-in-law) William Moore (D. brother) Robert Stuart (Pastures) David Robertson (Providence) James Frazer (Scotchman) Alex. Moore (D. brother) John Shields (son to John) Jno. Starling (Botetourt) ditto (Long Meadow) James McClung (John's son) William Stuart (schoolmaster) Christopher Migrons William Fulton (schoolmaster) James McCown (Frank's son) John Thompson (wheelwright) Wm. Napper James Henry (son to Samuel) Alex. Montgomery (son to John) John Thompson (son to James) Jno. Long (Holston). Robt. Hamilton (Doctor) Thomas Wilson (Caylor's town) Liquor Petition 1753/54 Vol 1. p. 441 1753-1754, Pt. 1 Petition to restrict outsiders from selling liquor in the county Robert Stevenson John Finley Edward Spear James Gay James Hamilton Thomas Beard James Brown Alexander Craig Alexander Walker Archibald Armstrong John King Thomas Teat James Robertson William Mackan John Anderson William Wallace James Stevenson James Campbell William Logan John Wilson John Christian John Vance Patrick Campbell Alexander Ritchey Alexander Blair John Archer Jacob Lockhart James McGee. John Thompson Thomas Shiels James Reburn Sam Wallace Samuel Calhoon Robert Christian Alexander Gibson James Knox John Trimble Thomas Stewart William Lewis John Carlile Alexander Thompson James Allen George Scott Charles Campbell William Snodon Joseph Hanna Joseph Bell Mathew Harper Newman McGonigle Francis Beaty James Coyl John Jackson John Trimble Mathew Lyle William Logen James Miller Archibald Allison Archibald Reah Samuel McCune John Hutcheson John Brown John Walker (?) John Caruth William Palmer William Thomson. Samuel Downey Patrick Hays Samuel Love Daniel McAnair (McEvear) Robert Sayers James Miller Robert Spears (Syers) Andrew McCombe John Henderson Daniel Danison James Montgomery Zachariah Bell (Belche) Robert Moffet James Scott Andrew Ewin Alexander Henderson George Crawford John Thompson Andrew Hamilton John Allen Loftus Pullin Category:Virginia Category:Vital statistics Category:18th century